An Unexpected Arrangement
by Commissioner Gorgon
Summary: AU. After a war with the Turians, Humans and Asari are forming closer bonds. Matriarch Benezia proposes a marriage for her daughter with war hero Jane Shepard, stipulating grandchildren immediately. Will Shepard accept the proposal? Why did Liara T'Soni ask to marry a perfect stranger in the first place? More fluff than not.
1. Chapter 1, Revised

**An Unexpected Arrangement**

Author's note: This is my first story ever, and I have no idea how long it will be between updates. This is definitely AU, and there's a LOT of exposition in this chapter. Hopefully I'll be improving as I go, and future installments will be better. This is a romance between two female characters. I will accept constructive criticism of my writing, but if you dislike the plot, don't read the story. I have played the first two Mass Effect games, but not the third. As long as there is internal consistency, let's chalk up any errors I make to the AU setting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters that appear therein.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jane Shepard had been granted an indefinite amount of R&R after her injury in the last action of the Turian War. Her ship had been so damaged that it had been consigned to scrap, and not many of the crew had survived. Of those, only four crew, including Joker, Ash Williams, and Dr. Chakwas were expected to be fit to return to service and want to do so. Shepard was still undergoing treatment, and had barely started physical therapy. She had received a severe leg injury, and a critical abdominal injury. She'd already had several surgeries, and had several cloned organ transplants.

Jane knew that if weren't for her reputation as a war hero and her mother's assistance, she would have been invalided out already. As it was, a desk job might be the best she could hope for if the doctors were right. The emotional repercussions the loss of her crew, her injuries, and the news that she was now infertile had been the subject of most of the mandatory counseling sessions she'd been attending. Even so, Shepard knew she'd been lucky. Yeoman Chambers and the nearly the entire Engineering crew hadn't been. She still felt so thankful that the bridge of the SSV Calais hadn't been hit directly. Joker couldn't have survived any of the damage in other sections of the frigate with his brittle bones, and aside from minor smoke inhalation and some second degree burns he'd been protected by the stasis field. Ash had been in the medical bay with a head injury, and the extra plating in that part of the frigate had meant that most of the crew there had survived.

Shepard had been transferred to the Mars Naval Medical Center as soon as she was fit enough to be moved, and had done a few interviews since. Each of them had been like torture, since the doctors couldn't pump her full of drugs without affecting her ability to be comprehensible. Apparently the cheery colors of the dressed up hospital room and some artfully placed blankets had been sufficient to convince most viewers that Shepard hadn't come within a hair's breadth of being blown in half.

Today she had another doctor visit scheduled, to hear the results of her latest tests. She was expecting a nurse to help her limp her way to the east wing, so the door opening wasn't a surprise. Seeing her mother walk through it was. "Mom! I didn't expect you to be back for another week or two. Isn't overseeing the construction of the Olympus keeping you busy?"

Recently promoted Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard didn't return her daughter's grin. She looked quite somber, and Jane had a feeling she didn't want to hear what her mother had to say. "I'm here to apprise you of your new assignment from the Admiralty. If you choose to accept it, you will be promoted to Staff Commander and posted to Thessia to develop integrated training programs and protocols for human and Asari crews, with an eventual inclusion of Turians as well. The assignment is expected to last a minimum of five years." Shepard's mother paused, and hesitated.

"Since when do officers under flag rank have a say in their assignments?" Jane asked.

"They do when the assignment is contingent on the officer meeting unusual requirements. Parliament has been negotiating with the Asari to create stronger ties with humanity. Incentives have been created for marriages that take place between humans and Asari. Most of the officers who will be assigned to Thessia and Asari colonies will be single, and student exchange programs are already being set up between our Universities and theirs."

"So I would be expected to push this…agenda in my command? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that."

"You wouldn't be expected to push it; you would be expected to lead it. Matriarch Benezia has opened formal negotiations to arrange a marriage between you and her daughter. Parliament informed the Admiralty that you should be given strong encouragement to accept the proposal."

"You've informed me of the carrot. What's the stick?"

"Medical discharge for you and Joker, and honorable discharge for Chief Williams and Dr. Chakwas. After the commissioning of the Olympus, I would be expected to retire or be shuffled to a desk in the bowels of the Admiralty until I resign. Nothing has been communicated yet to the others, but I want you to know that I do not approve of this. If Benezia had sent the proposal directly to me, things would have gone very differently, I can assure you. As it is, all the influence I have isn't enough to stop this. Apparently other Matriarchs, including Lidanya, have also opened marriage negotiations. I don't know who their targets are, but so far this seems to be contained among a few admirals and a handful of Members of Parliament." Admiral Shepard tried to keep the anger burning her insides up under control. To have the exemplary service of so many repaid by the government this way was indefensible.

"I'm seriously expected to marry an alien I've never met? I've barely even had contact with Asari in the past – why me? And how long would the marriage last? Jane asked.

"My understanding is that Benezia's daughter chose you, and both of our reputations and service records convinced the Matriarch that you were a worthy choice to become part of her House. Parliament wants to make sure the Asari are tied closely to us. They're worried about the Krogan and the Batarians. Since the Turians managed to wipe out half our fleet and a third of the Asari fleet, the mutual defense pact is paramount. I will support whatever decision you make, especially since this marriage would be expected to last until your death. There's another provision as well. The Matriarch and her daughter want conception right after the marriage takes place. You would be expected to father multiple daughters with the T'Soni girl."

"Hey, at least I'd be able to have children this way! Never mind that they'd all be blue chicks. At the moment shuffling around three hundred yards seems to be the limit of my physical capacities, but I'm sure I can knock up the Matriarch's daughter easily!" Shepard could feel her body begin to shake. So much of her life had been circumscribed by her injuries and she was unprepared to deal with more loss of control.

"Commander, I realize you are upset, but I expect officers in the Alliance Navy to conduct themselves in a much different manner. I don't tolerate xenophobic remarks, especially from my own daughter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jane responded. She collected herself and prepared to listen. There must be more, and she needed as much information as possible.

"It's my understanding that sex is not necessary to Asari reproduction. From what I have learned since this debacle began, the Asari reputation for being indiscriminately over sexed is a myth. However, like any group there are individuals that conform to the stereotype. From the information the Matriarch sent about her daughter, Liara is quite a bit younger than most Asari are when they marry, and is reputed to be nearly the opposite of the stereotype. She holds a doctorate in Xenoarcheology from the University of Serrice. " The Admiral held up a storage device. "The rest of her dossier is in here. There are no references to the proposed marriage, but the information is still considered very sensitive."

"You've told me the negative repercussions for my crew. Are there any positive ones?" Jane asked.

"They would all be assigned to Thessia as well. Dr. Chakwas has expressed interest in continuing to serve with you, and the Admiralty is planning to assign her as your personal physician. However, she would be required to enroll in the University of Serrice Medical School. The Alliance Military is developing an exchange program with USMS and Johns Hopkins to cross train medical personal expected to serve on integrated vessels. She would also be expected to complete additional training in Asari obstetrics.

"Gunnery Chief Williams would receive a promotion to Operations Chief and work with you on the development committee. Second Lieutenant Moreau would be promoted to First Lieutenant, and assigned as your personal pilot. He could expect occasional secondment as a test pilot for the new frigate prototype being developed in the Thessian shipyards. Apparently your crew is considered family in some way in Asari culture. Any of your discharged crew members will also be encouraged to join your household in Thessia. At the moment, the plan is to encourage as many as are able and qualify to apply to the student exchange programs. It might be possible to designate some of them as civilian consultants, depending on their skill set. Should you accept the proposal, you should inform me if there are any crew members you object to rejoining you."

Jane thought of her crew, some of whom were still in the same hospital she had been transferred from at the Czarnobóg Fleet Depot. Of the 57 crewmembers who had been on board when the ship had been destroyed, only a dozen had survived besides Shepard. All of those who had been medically discharged had lost a limb or sustained bad burns. Dr. Chakwas and Rosamund Draven were the only two with just scrapes and bruises. This could be a tremendous opportunity for all of them. Parliament did have a safety net for veterans, but it was expected to be a stopgap. Retraining and education would be essential to ensure her crew lived productive and comfortable lives. She couldn't help wondering where the catch was. "Travel to Thessia is strictly controlled. All these new programs and my household sound completely impractical."

"None of the education programs are expected to start until the End term of 2189. That gives the Asari over a year to figure out how to deal with the largest influx of humans. Temporary orbital facilities have been provided for military personnel, with permanent facilities under construction. Your household would be on an enclosed estate the Matriarch intends to deed to her daughter after the marriage. Apparently it abuts the Matriarch's own estate. Believe me, Jane – I have asked all these questions and more. You should also know that the information pertaining to your household was in the initial communication from Benezia, which is very thorough and deadly serious. I guess we would call some of the arrangements a dowry. The income from some of the T'Soni mines is expected to cover most of your household expenses, and stipends would be paid by the Alliance for all military personnel or exchange students living in the household. In addition, Parliament has agreed to purchase similar facilities on Earth for Asari exchange students, to be known officially as your household. Living quarters for you and Dr. T'Soni would be set aside in case you make a visit.

"There is a limited amount of time before the Matriarch expects to receive the initial response. If you would like to read the proposal, which I suggest you do, you can do so tomorrow. You are ordered to the Admiralty House for briefing at 0800. You have my word that I will support your decision, whatever it may be. I am prepared to retire should you refuse the marriage. I've received quite a few lucrative offers from the private sector since the end of the war."

Hannah stopped talking. She didn't want this situation for her daughter or herself, but she knew no matter what her daughter's decision the situation felt like a betrayal by her government. She took off her hat and loosened her collar, but it didn't do much to relieve the tension that had been accumulating for the last week.

"I notice you didn't mention any incentives for yourself. Surely there are some, Mom."

Hannah sighed. Of course Jane would have noticed that. "The Olympus would be the first dreadnought with an integrated crew. Her maiden voyage would be to Thessia with your wedding party on board, where the Asari crew would report for duty. Contingent on a successful two year tour, I would receive early promotion to Admiral."

"Wow, those MPs didn't miss a stitch. I get to choose between helping most of the people I care about, and harming them. True, most of them wouldn't know why, but I think that would make it an even more bitter pill to swallow. Ash would think that even Lynn dying in combat isn't enough to wipe out the fact that their grandfather surrendered the garrison at Shanxi in the First Contact War. Joker would think it was due to his disease, even though he's proven himself over and over. As for me, either I get the medical discharge I was probably going to get anyway, or a promotion, a prestigious assignment, and a wife and children. How do they know how much I want a family? Tell me that, Mom." Jane knew that she hadn't talked about her hopes for a family much in public. Only her trusted friends among the crew, her mother, and the military counselor knew about it.

"A deep background check was performed on you, Williams, Moreau, and Dr. Chakwas. I think they must have heard it from Megan." Hannah couldn't help the expression of distaste that crossed her face at the thought of Jane's former fiancé.

"Shit. I know you never liked her, but she wouldn't have any reason to think she should withhold that information. After all, disagreeing about having children is why we broke up." Jane had just about come around to her mother's way of thinking when she'd opened the Christmas card Megan had sent to the hospital. It was a picture of Megan, her wife, and their two kids. Both were born during the war. Maybe if she hadn't received it the same week she found out biological children were impossible for her, Shepard wouldn't have been so devastated. As it was, she hadn't responded to the only correspondence Megan had sent since the war started.

"You have options if you decline, Jane. There would be job offers, and I'm sure you would find a wife and a donor or adopt. Don't think it's your only option for a family, because it isn't."

"If I marry an Asari, the children would be mine, too, right? They'd be Asari, but mine somehow?" Jane knew she would love an adopted child, but a large part of her wanted her children to be _hers_. She supposed she didn't have a reason to believe Asari children would inherit her mom's smile or her father's nose, but she wanted a chance for her children to carry on things that would remind her of her parents.

Hannah had anticipated this question from her daughter. "Yes, Asari reproduce by taking a pattern or map of their mate's genes. The offspring are biologically Asari, but the expression of the genes is impacted greatly by their other parent.

"I'm due back on duty in two hours, so I need to catch a shuttle back to my office. Think about all your options, Jane. Look over Liara's dossier and get the full briefing tomorrow before you make a decision. And make that decision for yourself, not for everyone else. You're the person that will have to live in that marriage, and misery is not the future I want for you." Hannah leaned down and hugged her daughter. "I love you, sweetheart," she said.

SLSLSLSLSLSL

The next morning, Shepard found out she had a week to make her decision. She made it the same day.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Arrangement**

Author's Note: I don't really know jack about the military or medicine, so let's hope I fake it well enough for this to be enjoyable. My original plan was to jump a year ahead to Shepard's arrival on Thessia, and introduce Liara in this chapter, but I couldn't get anywhere with it. Then I realized I wanted to include Earth in the story a lot more, and things started to flow. That does mean her appearance will be delayed, but Liara will appear soon, probably not more than a few chapters after this one.

This story is rated M for language, and potential future sex scenes. I'm not sure I can really carry that off well, but we'll see what happens when I get there. You will definitely see some of the wedding night, as it will be an important moment for the two ladies.

If I can figure out how to do it, I'm going to repost Chapter 1, with a few minor changes. I think you can get the gist without rereading, if you prefer not to do so.

(additional note at the end)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The trip to the Admiralty had worn Shepard out, and her pain levels were high enough that her doctors had given her higher doses of meds. A few days later later she still felt groggy, but the pain was manageable and her meds were reduced again. After her morning shower, she got on her terminal and saw she had meetings set for later in the afternoon. She smiled to see Karin Chakwas listed as an attendee, but the only other names she recognized were Lt. Commander Garrett Moretti, the JAG officer that had been at her briefing and her mother's civilian attorney, Hector Alvarado, who had also been present to review the marriage contract with Shepard. There were four other names looked like they belonged to Asari.

The meeting notifications came with attachments, and Shepard was surprised to see that she was ordered to brief the doctor on her marriage, and the plan to have a child right away. Of course, some information was restricted, but she was relieved that she would have a friend in her corner. She also discovered that the other four attendees were Asari. Aglaia Lazos was the commando in charge of security for the Asari delegation from Matriarch Benezia, Zelia Mavros was an attorney, while Ismena Barros was in charge of the delegation. The fourth Asari was Dr. Iona Gilkas, a specialist in cloned organ transplants and reconstructive surgery.

Shepard rang for a nurse an hour before the meeting, and got changed into an N7 hoodie and sweatpants. It wasn't a uniform, but it was better than the pajamas she had been wearing. After having more chairs brought into her room, she started researching codex entries on Thessia and the Asari. She realized that most of the information was superficial, but it did help her form a clearer picture than she could dredge from her memory. There wasn't much on the Thessian political structure, other than the planet being broken up into regions ruled by Matriarchs. Each region was broken up into counties headed by Matriarchs who owed fealty to the regional Matriarch. There was a bicameral planetary legislature, with the regional Matriarchs all having a hereditary seat in the upper house, and the lower house consisting of elected representatives. These representatives could not be in line for a matriarchy. Since an Asari in the third stage of her life was also known as a matriarch, it was a little confusing to the outsider. All of the noble matriarchs seemed to come from families whose surnames began with the letter T, but Shepard couldn't tell if only noble House names started with Ts. Seeing that it was almost time for her meeting, she shut the terminal down.

A knock at the door prefaced the entry of Dr. Chakwas, the former CMO of the SSV Calais. "Shepard, it's good to see you. It seems I've been reassigned to the Mars Naval Medical Center for the sole purpose of putting you back together again. Once I've done that, I'm to follow you to Thessia for five years. I was also informed that I'll be working alongside Dr. Iona Gilkas. I don't know what you've done to rate care from one of the most prestigious Asari doctors on Thessia, but between the two of us, I think we should be able to get you in much better shape."

"I've been ordered to brief you on some news that is need to know only, but everyone joining us in an hour is privy to the information. Parliament and the Admiralty want to keep this under wraps until we get to Thessia. It should clear up the reason I rate Dr. Gilkas."

"Understood, Commander. I'm all ears."

"I'm engaged, and when we reach Thessia, I'm going to marry Matriarch Benezia's daughter, Liara T'Soni. The plan is to have children right away, so you will be expected to take do a rotation on Asari obstetrics at the University of Serrice Medical Center." Shepard leaned back against her pillows and awaited the doctor's response.

Karin Chakwas mulled over her friend's news. She had reviewed Shepard's medical files on the way from the Czarnobóg Fleet Depot, and in light of what she had read this news made sense. Even for someone who was as well lauded as Shepard, the Alliance Military wouldn't use up as much time and as many resources as were needed to get the Commander fit for desk duty. From her orders, Dr. Chakwas could tell that that was the lowest expectation for Shepard's recovery.

"Dr. Gilkas is the expert on the kinds of procedures you'll need, and I'm mainly here to assist her with the differences between Asari and human physiology. Based on what I know, I can't say that you'll be through recovery in a year. You're going to be in a lot of pain, and the kinds of pain meds that are available with this kind of reconstruction aren't as effective. Are you prepared for this? "

"Yes. I want to do this. I can't imagine being in this shape the rest of my life. I figure a lot of pain now is worth being able to live an active life again." Shepard wanted to feel like herself again, and pain wasn't going to stop her.

"Shepard, you'll never be back to what you were. Combat missions are not in your future, ever again. As I said, Dr. Gilkas is the expert here, and I don't want to speculate on what she can do for you, but I do know that much. Just know that I'll be here for you as a friend as well as a doctor."

"I understand that, Karin. I know that I'm lucky to be alive at all, okay? I guess we can save all that until Dr. Gilkas tells us more. We still have some time to catch up before the others arrive. Can you tell me how the rest of the crew is doing at Czarnobóg?"

"Certainly. Not everyone is still there. Rosamund Draven is actually on Earth, stationed at the Recruit Training Depot in Macapá. Lt. Felawa was fitted with his leg prostheses and is living with his boyfriend in Ferris Fields. I believe he is still looking for work, but he was only discharged last month. Raymond Tanaka is still being treated for his burns, and had his other leg amputated last month. He'll probably be there for a while. Amina Waaberi, Germeen Barret, and Alexei Debyansky are still in hospital as well, doing physical therapy." Dr. Chakwas paused. "I think I'm most worried about Rose, really. She was in Med Bay with me when the Calais was hit, and the loss of her twin sister and her survivor's guilt are pretty bad. She took the posting in Brazil so she could have her niece, Maud, with her."

"I remember that Rose's brother and sister-in-law died a year ago when the Turians attacked Eden Prime. How old is Maud, now? Nine?" Shepard asked.

"Ten, I believe. She's already told Rose that she's going to enlist when she turns eighteen. Rose wants her to train to be a doctor after going to Annapolis. We'll see who has their way."

There was a knock at the door, and the four Asari entered, followed by the human attorneys. Once they introduced themselves, Shepard knew she would have no trouble telling them apart. Not only were their looks distinctive, her first impression was that their personalities were divergent as well. Ismena Barros had clear, dark blue skin, a very calm demeanor, and watchful eyes. Shepard hadn't really learned enough about Asari to know for sure, but she thought Barros might be the oldest. Zelia Mavros, the Asari attorney, was light blue with darker markings around her eyes. She was slightly plump for an Asari, and seemed very personable. Dr. Gilkas came across as frighteningly intelligent, but impatient. Her skin was a shade in between Ismena Barros and Zelia Mavros, with white facial markings. The last Asari, Aglaia Lazos, introduced herself as head of security for the delegation from Benezia. Her skin was a dark blue that was almost purple, and she was heavily muscled for an Asari. She didn't have markings, but the thin threads of healed scars were on the left side of her face from her temple to the jaw. She moved to the side of the room closest to the door, with no one in her field of fire. She radiated competence and confidence.

Hector Alvarado shook Shepard's hand and then sat down immediately to her right. She was glad of his presence now, as she had been at Admiralty House. Hector had been her mother's attorney for as long as she could remember, and he had gone over the marriage contract with a fine tooth comb. He had initiated a number of changes to her agreement with Parliament and the Alliance Military, the most important of which was that Shepard House would be purchased with money from a government grant, and be considered Shepard and Liara's property, to be passed on to their heirs. It would be accorded the legal status of an Asari Embassy, and guarded by Asari and any humans Shepard wished to hire.

The three attorneys were here to go over the suggested amendments with Shepard after Zelia Mavros had consulted with Matriarch Benezia, and everyone hoped Shepard would sign it that day.

"Matriarch Benezia agreed to the amendments, except for the one about a unit of marines being stationed at the T'Soni Matron House on Thessia. It will be up to Dr. T'Soni and Commander Shepard to invite those they wish to live with them, in consultation with their security staff. They may, of course, wish to do so, but cannot be ordered to do so, as it is a private residence on land governed by the Matriarch. Thus the Alliance Military has no jurisdiction there. This amendment will under no circumstances be accepted." Zelia Mavros said.

Lt. Commander Moretti was not pleased. "The Systems Alliance has granted Shepard House Asari Embassy status. Therefore, it seems unreasonable for the Matriarch to restrict access on Thessia."

Zelia Mavros smiled agreeably. "Commander Shepard negotiated the amendment about Shepard House, not the Matriarch. Also, Earth has far fewer travel restrictions than Thessia, as it does not possess the amounts of Element Zero that cause us so much difficulty with smuggling. Matriarch Benezia would hate for there to be an interruption in the export of eezo. I am sure you can agree that would benefit none of us, Lt. Commander."

Moretti cocked his head to the side and paused, an indication that he was wearing an earpiece. "Of course, the Systems Alliance wouldn't want to cause any inconvenience to our trade partner."

"Good. I have transmitted the final contract to all of our terminals. Gentlemen, Commander Shepard, please review and sign when you are ready."

Hector Alvarado read through the contract methodically, finishing long after Moretti. Finally, he looked at Shepard. "This all seems to be in order. You may sign, Commander."

Shepard used her stylus to sign her name, and then leaned forward for a retinal scan from her terminal. It was officially done. She was going to be stationed on a single planet and its orbital stations for at least five years, and possibly the rest of her life.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Everyone but Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Gilkas left, and as soon as the door shut behind them Dr. Gilkas rousted Shepard from her bed. Five minutes later the three of them were in an exam room, and Shepard was naked. She felt a little dazed.

Gilkas examined her leg first, and then moved on to her abdomen. She swung a scanner over the table and locked it in place. The two doctors moved over to the terminal displaying the scan, and examined the results. Dr. Gilkas didn't seem pleased. "I can see we have our work cut out for us here. That is going to last a decade, if she is lucky, and this will not do at all. I want to replace all those muscles and the skin. There is no need for these keloid scars. We can fix the scars on her face as well –"

"You leave my face out of this! I like it the way it is." Shepard had grown into her face, and thought the scars made her look sexier. It certainly had seemed other women thought so, too. She wondered what Dr. T'Soni thought about scars. Shepard had spent a fair amount of time looking at the photo of Liara in the dossier her mother had given her, and wondered if Liara had spent as much time studying a picture of her.

"Indeed. In that case, I will schedule your first surgery for next month. That should give Dr. Chakwas and I time to clone some of the organs we will be replacing. Depending on your recovery from that surgery, we will plan additional surgeries. We will leave your abdominal muscles and skin replacements for last. Given the differences in human and Asari physiology, I estimate we will have you most of the way through recovery in fifteen to eighteen months. You should be in good enough shape to walk the day of your bonding with a brace and crutches, perhaps even a cane. You will need to wear a medical girdle for about four months after we replace the abdominal muscles, but that should be easy to hide under a uniform. I will be able to form a more accurate assessment of the extent of your recovery after your first few surgeries. In the meantime, I want you doing as many exercises as possible to strengthen your uninjured leg, and your shoulders and arms." Dr. Gilkas walked into the office next to the exam room and sat down at the desk.

Shepard looked at Dr. Chakwas. "So…is that it then?"

Dr. Chakwas glanced through the glass wall separating the exam room and the office. "I guess so. Let's get you back into your clothes and to bed."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

When Shepard woke up the next morning, she had a message from the Matriarch. Benezia conveyed her happiness that Shepard had accepted the proposal, and would become her daughter-in-law in a year's time. She also explained that Dr. T'Soni was on a dig, and communication was limited and unreliable. However, pictures, some videos, and Liara's dissertation were included with the message. There were also some photos of the house she would be living in, and the grounds that surrounded it.

Shepard thought the candid photos of Liara gave a much clearer impression of her personality than the posed photo in her dossier. She seemed shy and studious, but was absolutely lovely. The last photo was of Liara as a toddler. She was a little chubby with baby fat, and had a wide grin on her face that revealed two missing front teeth. That and the freckle-like markings on her cheeks were adorable.

Shepard spent the next hour composing a message to Matriarch Benezia. She thanked her for the packet about Liara, and the medical care, but the bulk of the message was devoted to thanking the Matriarch for the opportunities that would be made possible for her crew. She hesitated, but wrote a short note to Liara as well, in the hopes that it would reach her. She also included some photographs of herself and her parents from when she was a child.

After she sent her message, she made a couple of calls. The first was to Hector Alvarado. She had arranged an appointment with him yesterday, so he answered immediately. "Jane, right on time. What do you want to talk about first?" Hector was always formal in meetings with others, but when it was just the two of them he acted like a man talking to his favorite niece.

"I'd like to have you follow up on getting my crew still at the Czarnobóg Fleet Depot Hospital transferred here. Light a fire under Moretti's ass if you need to. Also, I'd like to find out how Robert Felawa is, and about the families of my crew who died. I think Helen Lowe had a son, and there might be others. I want to make sure everyone is taken care of, since I now have the means to do so.

"I'm going to call Ismena Barros after this, and talk about setting up Shepard House. I'd like the two of you to work on that together. I have a particular place in mind, and if she agrees I'll send you the details later. If she doesn't think that will work, I'd prefer to renovate an existing structure, but we can build if necessary. That's it for now."

"You got it, Jane. I'll get back to you about your crew as soon as I can. Let me know how things go with Dr. Gilkas, okay?"

"I'm just fitting in exercise now, but I should have surgery next month. I'll let you know then. "

Ismena Barros answered her call immediately as well. "Commander Shepard, you mentioned yesterday you wanted to begin finding a location for Shepard House immediately. Did you have anything in mind?"

"There's a property in Baltimore between Annapolis and Johns Hopkins that I think might be suitable for Shepard House. I'm not sure how many we need to accommodate, so it might be a little on the large side." Shepard sent the details to Ismena's terminal.

"It's a luxury hotel built in the mid-21st Century during a revival of the Streamline Moderne style. As soon as I saw the picture Matriarch Benezia sent me of the T'Soni Matron House, I was reminded of this style. It would need renovation, but it is for sale."

Ismena looked almost stunned. "This is indeed very reminiscent of the Matron House. I would like to examine the property myself and have it inspected, but it looks most suitable."

"Good. I'd like you to work with Hector Alvarado on this. If the inspection goes well and you find it does meet our needs, I'd like to move on it right away.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something else. I'd like to learn Asari, and I was hoping there was someone in the delegation who could teach me."

"I would be pleased to help you myself, Commander. I can send you some materials to study on your own, and work with you for an hour every evening to begin with."

"Please, call me Shepard. If we're going to be spending that much time together, I'd prefer it."

"Please call me Ismena, Shepard. I agree that informality is warranted. I can call you next week at 1900 hours, after you have had a chance to examine the first set of lessons."

"That sounds perfect. I do have another request. Food on Thessia is rich in Element Zero absorbed from the soil. I'm a little concerned about its effect on any humans that will be living at the Matron House for an extended period of time. Could we set up a greenhouse? I think I'd like to import some soil and seeds to grow some favorites, along with some Thessian plants as well. Does that sound doable?"

"It does sound feasible. I will include that on the list of things that will need to be ready for your arrival. This does bring up the regulations about shipping to Thessia. This will need to be done at least six weeks in advance in order to clear customs. Regulations prohibit non-Asari from bringing more than two bags through customs on arrival and departure, so you will need to ship everything else you wish to bring. The items in the bags and whatever you ship will be inspected and cataloged. The Matriarch will of course have someone there to monitor the customs officers, to make sure this is done properly."

"I don't really have that much in the way of personal items other than uniforms, armor and weapons. I'm required by the Alliance Navy to have those items available. How difficult will it be to get them cleared by customs?" It would be an incredible inconvenience, not to mention a violation of regulations, if she ended up having to keep her kit on an orbital station. Since people seemed to be bending over backwards to make this marriage happen, she was sure she could make alternate arrangements, but it wouldn't feel right not to have her things with her.

"This isn't the first time a similar situation has occurred. I can arrange for that to go to the correct inspection office and be delivered to the Matron House with the Matriarch's permission. Is there anything else you need at the moment, Shepard?" Ismena was pleased with what she had seen of the Commander so far. She had, of course, done everything possible to make Matriarch Benezia's plan come to fruition, but before she had met Shepard the idea of Liara and a soldier becoming bondmates had seemed laughable at best and a terrible idea at worst. She should know by now to trust in her Matriarch's judgment, she supposed. Benezia always seemed to perceive things hidden to others.

"That's all for now. Please let me know how things go with the property appraisal." Shepard ended the call. She could admit to herself that she had been slipping into depression before her mother had shown up. Now she felt invested again, planning and making decisions that affected lives and futures. Shepard knew that she didn't really know anything about her wife to be, but her gut was telling her that she had made the right decision for herself, as well as for others.

When she turned out the lights later that night, she felt anticipation for what the morning would bring.

* * *

Author's note 2: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and/or reviewed. **Guest 1** – This is more about the aftermath of the war and building a new peace. I'm not sure how deeply I'll delve into government restructuring, so most of the drama will probably focus on family and xenophobia. I chose Romance and Sci Fi as the categories since I hope to make the story dramatic and humorous in parts. **Guest 2** – When I edited the first chapter I was really tired, and Spellcheck said to change more bitter to bitterer. Nothing made much sense to me at the time, so I went with it. As for the mystery of Liara choosing Shepard, that will almost certainly be answered in the chapter in which Liara makes her appearance.


End file.
